In the existing technology, if an application needs the implementation of invoking a service of another application, for example, if a third-party application in a user equipment needs implementation of invoking a wireless connection service of certain wireless connection application, generally the wireless connection application provides the SDK (Software Development Kit) corresponding to the wireless connection service to the third-party application, and then, the third-party application implements the wireless connection service by executing the codes of the SDK inside the third-party application. At this point, for the third-party application, there are security risks that unknown codes of another application executed within the third-party application. For the wireless connection application, there is a risk of leakage of data information of the wireless connection application, in case that access information of a wireless access point involved in the wireless connection service mentioned above is provided directly to the third-party application.